An Unexpected Kiss
by Lilybud the Storyteller
Summary: Kathy considered Owen as a friend (an annoying one, albeit), but she had never taken the steps to make their friendship something more. Well, Owen is now taking charge. One day, he dares Kathy to a horse race. If he wins, their relationship may just blossom-that is, if Kathy doesn't turn him into pony-chow first. My spin-off of Owen's and Kathy's first rival heart event.


**Diclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, nor its characters. This scene was also inspired by Owen and Kathy's rival heart event.**

* * *

"An Unexpected Kiss"

A Harvest Moon: Animal Parade fan-fiction story

By, Lilybud the Storyteller

"Renee, have you seen Israfel? He's not in his stall," said Kathy, who was looking at the vacant area that should've contained a white stallion. Instead, it held only abandoned straw and a trough filled with clear water. The stall itself appeared relatively clean and no musty smell came from it. That meant it had been empty for at least a few hours.

Most afternoons, before her shift at the bar starts, Kathy would go over to the Horn Ranch and help her friend, Renee, care for the animals. In exchange for the help, Renee and Kathy would ride on the ranch's horses until the cowgirl had to leave for work. It was a tradition that went all the way back to their childhood together.

Renee, who was currently brushing a cow named May-May, shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said in her characteristically gentle voice. It was one of the traits that Kathy admired so much about the rancher girl: she was always gentle and heartfelt no matter where she was. That may be why animals are always so calm around her. Renee informed, "One of my friends took Israfel out for some exercise this morning."

"Oh, was it Toby?" Kathy asked. The fisherman, who was even calmer than Renee, frequently helped out with the animals. It didn't take a genius to guess why he came so often.

The rancher bit the bottom of her lip before saying evasively, "N-n-no. He's…um, busy today."

Kathy quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly odd behavior, but figured it was probably the mention of Toby that caused the girl to become all flustered. Though it took a lot to faze Renee, she always seemed to become nervous with the talk of boys. The two girls fell into a comfortable silence as they completed their chores—Renee brushed all of the livestock, while Kathy replenished their food—and the only interruptions were the brush running through the animals' fur and hay falling into wooden troughs.

The silence didn't last long, however, when Renee cautiously looked up from the current lamb she was tending to. "Kathy?" she called tentatively.

"Hmm? What's up, doll?" Kathy sneaked a sugar cube to her favorite horse, Reggie.

"Have you talked to Owen lately?"

"Sure, last night. I had to call Luke again to drag him home after he drank one too many."

"Oh." Renee seemed almost disappointed by this fact, but the reason why was unclear. "So you haven't…um…talked to him otherwise?"

The cowgirl looked at the girl, puzzled. "Honey, what are you getting out?"

"Nothing, nothing," said the rancher hastily, cheeks turning pink.

"Renee, I love ya to pieces, but you really are a horrible liar," Kathy put her hands on her hips—never a good sign. "What's with the sudden bombardment of boy talk?"

"Oh, er, nothing," she fumbled sheepishly. "I, um…forgot I need to do something! Can you brush the last few animals, please? Bye!" With that, the rancher practically ran out of the barn, leaving Kathy behind (and an irritated lamb whose wool was not groomed) to wonder what the weird scene was about.

* * *

"There, there, Reggie. You're a good boy, aren't you?" Kathy murmured, tenderly raking a brush through the coarse, reddish-brown hair in leisurely strokes. Reggie gave a contented neigh. A hoof scratched the straw-covered floor of the barn; the air was thick with the musty smell. The dark-haired stallion was the last animal on Kathy's list that needed grooming.

"It seems I have some competition," said a deep, booming voice from behind Kathy. "If you like a horse more than me, that's going to seriously wound my ego."

The girl tried to fight back a smile when she turned around. Owen was leaning against the barn's doorway, arms and legs crossed. A playful, toothy grin was spread ear to ear.

Kathy snorted, pulling out a couple of sugar cubes from her jean's pocket and offering them to Reggie. The skin of her palm tickled when the horse nibbled at the snacks. "Dear, your ego could use a few blows. And besides, a horse will beat you every time."

"Depends on what we're talking about," remarked Owen. "If we're talking about singing opera in the shower, than anyone could crush me to a pulp. But if we're talking about being devilishly attractive, then I take the gold."

"I stand corrected—your ego needs the wrath of the Harvest King himself to even become tolerable."

"Ah-ha!" The miner lifted a finger into the air, oblivious to the insult. "You didn't deny that I _am_ devilishly attractive!"

Kathy exasperatedly looked towards the ceiling as if she hoped an answer to shutting the miner up would be written there. Where there was Owen, there was always the need for duck-tape. Why did she even think for a second that Owen was a crush-worthy candidate? He was much too obnoxious and arrogant to be of any interest. However, when the cowgirl sneaked a glance at the miner, she couldn't help but notice the way his black shirt was oh-so tight against his muscular chest. Oh, right—that's why.

Owen's purposely drawling voice interrupted her observations. "You _know_ you want to kiss me."

"I do not!" Kathy snapped, good looks momentarily forgotten. Reggie gave an irritable whinny from having his "lovey" time interrupted.

The miner's expression still remained cool, undaunted by the glares that was being shot at him. "Yes, you do."

"No, honey, I really don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"C'mon, baby, you can't resist the awesome charm of _The Miner Mighty Man_."

Kathy resisted the urge to stomp her boot into the floor like a tantrum-throwing child. "If you keep this up, Owen Roderick, I will have my daddy put you into a blender and mix you up until you're nothing but pony-chow."

"You love me," Owen said cheerfully.

The cowgirl groaned and let her head thump against the horse's side. Without looking up, she pointed a finger towards Owen, who was no doubt still grinning like a moron. "Reggie, sic him."

The horse flicked his black tail noncommittally in response, nibbling at the straw-filled trough.

"You're no help," muttered the girl sulkily.

When Owen began to laugh, Kathy tilted her head enough so she could give him a dark look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Duh."

The miner hastily raised his hands when Kathy reached for a pitchfork that was leaning against the wall. "Whoa, hold on! I got a solution that will benefit both of us!"

Kathy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If it involves us going out, you're pony-chow."

"No, of course not! Okay, maybe—" Owen quickly took a few steps back when the cowgirl raised the pitchfork; each metal prong glinted dauntingly, as if eager for his demise. "Um, what I _meant_ to say was that we could do a bet!"

The pitchfork was lowered just a fraction of a degree when Kathy quirked a brow in curiosity. "What sort of bet?"

"Well, how 'bout a horse race? If you win, I'll stop bugging you. Well, at least for awhile…maybe a day, if you're lucky."

"Uh huh, like that's convincing. So what happens if _you_ win?"

The miner's grin suddenly became wider. "Then I get a kiss. On the _lips_—unless, of course, you want to plant it somewhere else…"

Kathy sighed, disappointed. "And here I thought you might've grown a brain."

"Oh, come on, just think about it," insisted Owen. "You say you're the best at horse-racing, right?"

Kathy shrugged modestly, lowering the pitchfork so the wooden handle was stabbed into the ground. "Best 'round here, at least."

"And not just at horse racing," he said slyly, earning another glare. "Uh, right—my point is that you shouldn't have anything to worry about. You're the best at horse racing, so why doubt yourself against me?"

Kathy still looked skeptical as she considered his words. Then she remembered… "Hey, wait a minute! You don't even know how to ride a horse!"

The miner just coolly shrugged. "I had some free time."

"But it still wouldn't be fair because you don't—"

"Kathy, just shut up and agree already. Unless you're too scared…"

That miner knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Never," Kathy said, proud. "You're on, sugarplums."

Owen gave a smug, unsurprised smirk as he wordlessly turned around and walked outside. The cowgirl opened the short gate to Reggie's stall, reins in hand and horse trotting after her, before reluctantly following Owen to the fields. When her boots touched the first blades of grass, she sucked in a deep, grateful breath of fresh air, filled with the scent of flowers and the warmth of the afternoon. It was a tremendous relief from the stuffy air from the barn.

Owen was already waiting on the hill for her. A white stallion was quietly standing at his side.

"So that's where Israfel went," Kathy said, raising an eyebrow. Did Renee know that Owen had taken the stallion?

"Yup, I took him for a little stroll before I came here." Owen affectionately patted the horse's side, which Israfel seemed to appreciate. The kind interaction made Kathy feel a little less skeptical; a horse always had a good eye for character…usually.

"So what are the rules?" Kathy asked.

"Simple." Owen outstretched an arm and pointed towards the bridge where Renee and Toby so frequently fished. "Whoever's first to reach the bridge is the winner."

"Sounds good to me," Kathy said, swinging herself up into Reggie's saddle. The horse barely shifted under the weight. Immediately Kathy felt a lift in her mood. Maybe this little competition won't be so bad after all.

Owen placed a thin stick on the ground, parallel to the river, before mounting his own stallion. The two riders lined their horses so their hooves just touched the stick's bark; the stallions leaned forward in anticipation.

"One," Owen counted.

"Two." Kathy began to grin.

"Three."

"GO!"

The riders were off, flying across the hills and dashing beyond the buildings.

At first they were neck to neck, both leaning forward in their saddles, but Kathy quickly took the lead—experience was on her side. Soon Owen was yards behind and swiftly out of sight.

In the beginning the only thought that possessed Kathy's mind was the need to win. But then it didn't take long until the true rider came out, and all thoughts of the competition melted away to form a sensation of pure happiness. She never felt more alive than when she would ride. It was the same giddiness of being a young child again. This was Kathy at her best.

An exhilarated rush pumped through her bloodstream, making her heart beat faster than the horse could run. Kathy's strikingly green eyes widened, focusing until she could take in every blade of grass dancing in the breeze, every leaf hanging precariously on a branch. The frigid wind whistled in encouragement when it kissed her reddened cheeks, sending her blonde ponytail streaming from behind as if it had taken a life of its own. Every movement of the horse's powerful muscles was transferred to Kathy; every vibration traveled up the rider's entire frame. Their bodies moved in perfect unison to each other until they became one seamless instrument—Kathy and Reggie, rider and horse, tamer and beast, friend and friend.

The girl let a wild laugh bubble past her lips. Before the sound was swiftly swept away by the wind's own melody, Reggie seemed to respond to the noise by picking up speed. Even he seemed to experience the same enthusiasm.

It wasn't until another deeper and throatier laugh joined hers when Kathy looked towards the side. Owen and Israfel were neck to neck with their competitors. The miner was better than he had let on.

Widely grinning, he gave the girl a mock salute before racing past the two. Kathy made a sound of frustration before digging a heel into her stallion's side. "Oh no, you don't," she mouthed as Reggie began to pick up speed.

The bridge was becoming nearer in sight—maybe a lap away. The sound of water being churned in the mill competed with the howling of the wind. A breeze filled with mist floated from the river and speckled Kathy's skin.

She was almost there. _Almost!_

Reggie's breaths became heavier from fatigue but his pace didn't decline. Hooves imprinted a path on the ground, throwing up flecks of dirt. Owen was still in the league, but he kept nervously glancing back as Kathy steadily caught up to him. It didn't seem possible that Kathy's heart could beat any faster, but it did. She was now only about a foot behind Owen—but was it enough?

It wasn't.

Only a yard away from the bridge, Owen somehow managed to urge a last, desperate burst of speed from Israfel. The bridge was trekked with mud when the stallion's hooves clomped against the wood. Kathy hit the bridge only a few seconds later, but in that few seconds, the winner was already decided.

Kathy pulled Reggie's reins abruptly, and then jumped to the ground once the horse came to a complete stop. Owen did the same.

"It seems like I win," said Owen, crossing his arms.

"It seems so." Kathy narrowed her eyes warily. "So how did you _really_ learn how to ride?"

The miner sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, which Israfel took as a sign to nibble at the spiky red strands of hair. Swatting the horse away, he said, "I, eh, had a good teacher."

"Don't tell me," Kathy groaned, suddenly coming to a realization. "_Renee_."

"Yup."

The cowgirl sighed, pressing a finger to her forehead in exasperation. Her friend's strange behavior earlier that day all made sense now. Renee had been secretly teaching Owen all along—she had even lent him Israfel! _That_ was why she was so interested in talking about the miner! That little manipulator…the next time Kathy saw that rancher, she would give her a good, stern talking-to.

Owen, once again, interrupted the cowgirl's hostile daydreaming by deliberately clearing his throat. _"Ahem._ I believe that I am owed a kiss."

Kathy's thoughts instantly snapped back to the present—the present being the miner who was looking at her expectantly. Reggie's smooth, well-used rein became moist as Kathy tightened her grip on it.

"Um, eh…right…" Kathy fought hard to look anywhere but at Owen's insistent, eager gaze. "Only if you close your eyes!" she said, almost yelling in hysteria. _Goddess, why is it so hot all of a sudden?_

"As you wish, ma'am," Owen grinned, closing his eyes.

In that little time she had the chance to steal, Kathy frantically searched her options. She could just kiss him and get it over with. Honestly, she did like him—heck, who is she kidding? She liked him a lot! (Even if he was a moron.) But would she really want their first kiss to be just because of a lost bet? No, there has to be another way…

_SNORT!_

Kathy jumped at the sudden sound, turning to Reggie who had been quiet up until then. Somehow that disturbance made a mental light bulb flare up, and Kathy began grinning wickedly. Maybe…just maybe…

"Owen, step closer," she said with a giggle.

* * *

The miner continued to smile as he blindly took a step forward. When he walked through empty space, he took another step. And another. And another. Was that Kathy giggling?

Finally, he sensed a breath of warm air on his cheeks and his grin grew a little wider. Owen leaned forward until his lips touched something…_fuzzy?_ Did Kathy have peach fuzz or something? No, wait, it was more bristly…something is not right…

His eyes flew open. Directly in front of him was a pair of big, brown eyes… But Kathy had green eyes…

_"What the—!"_

Owen jumped back in shock, while Reggie whined petulantly from having his space intruded. Kathy was bent over, arms holding her waist, as she laughed shamelessly beside her horse. "You said you wanted a kiss." The girl grinned. "And Reggie was happy to oblige."

Owen's face turned beet red. "That's not—I'm not—_CHEATER_!"

He charged towards the girl, but Kathy was faster. In a second she hopped onto Reggie's saddle and was racing towards the ranch, laughing all the while. "Catch me if you can, sweetie-pea!"

Owen immediately scrambled onto his own horse's back, and started to chase after the girl. A gloved hand patted Israfel's neck. "We'll win her heart someday, buddy. We have Renee on our side."

* * *

**Um...I'm a sucker for unexpected twists, aren't I? **

* * *

**The next bit is a little sneak-peak of my upcoming short story! Please look out for it if you're interested. **

* * *

All was quiet as Maya hummed a soft tune under her breath, reaching forward on her tiptoes to put the dried dishes in the overhead cabinet. The delicious smell of the food leftover from that night made her stomach rumble. When she was finished, maybe she could sneak a few bites of that yummy pie that Chase made. Ooh, or maybe that strawberry ice cream…

_Ding!_

The girl's sweet contemplations were interrupted when the bell hanging over the bar's doorway rang in a high-pitched note. "Sorry, but we're closed for the night!" Maya automatically said, turning around to see who the visitor was.

She sucked in a breath when she saw the person.

"I need help," the man said.


End file.
